Retail chain stores can devote significant financial resources and employee time to provide effective training to their employees. The cost of transportation and hotel stays for off-site training added to the cost of hiring instructors, providing material for the participants and losing valuable employee time to travel can lead to excessive costs and lost employee productivity. Additionally, boilerplate training makes it more difficult for businesses to provide regional or localized customization of their promotions and training materials. Every retailer with multiple stores struggles with the cost and logistics of training in store staff, delivering corporate messaging to manage the business culture, and promoting new product offerings to its captive customers. Ever evolving products and a transient workforce presents a great deal of difficulty to grow a business.
Currently, systems do not provide for coordinated digital media distribution to multiple retail-chain sites where they may be repeatedly accessed on-demand. It would be beneficial to retail chains to provide an automated system and method to create digital multimedia content and distribute and manage the content delivery while maintaining a high level of security and controlled access to the content. It would also be beneficial to provide a local play back system accessible to multiple computing devices over a local Wi-Fi network with digital media content transfer from central servers at off peak hours and automated reporting of employee progress in accessing and completing that training.